Recuerdos
by angelligth23
Summary: Hiei sale a una misión y Kurama encuentra por accidente algunos objetos que pertenecen al demonio de fuego, trayendo hermosos recuerdos a su mente.


Hola a todos, esta es una historia corta que me surgió hace mucho pero no había podido terminar. Aqui la tienen, espero les guste.

Para quienes esperan la secuela de No crei que fuera Potter, sepan que estoy escribiendo, no se me olvida la promesa.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cuando lo conocí, no pensé que las cosas fueran a terminar de esta manera.  
—¿A dónde vas? —Me levanté un tanto desorientado de la cama. Tú ya estabas terminando de vestirte. Tenía menos de una semana que finalmente habías aceptado vivir conmigo ahora que tenía una casa propia y no tenía que preocuparme por mi madre.  
—Misión… ordenes de Mukuro —somnoliento solo alcanzabas a murmurar palabras malhumoradamente, nadie excepto tu y yo sabíamos que cuando dormías era tu hora de mayor paz, haciendo que cualquiera que te despertara en medio de esa paz estuviera en verdadero peligro de muerte.  
—Pff… ¿No se supone que es una gran guerrera? —me alzo rodeando con mis brazos tu cintura, cosa que sé adoras en secreto, porque siempre que lo hago no debo forzarte para que caigas de regreso a la tibieza de la cama.  
—Hn… se esta haciendo vieja —sonríes ante el sonido ahogado que produce mi garganta al evitar reir por tu observación.  
—Vaya…Si te escuchara… —Hiei sonrie ante la idea de una buena pelea.  
—Es la verdad... —se que haces esos comentarios malignos para que no me sienta tan mal cuando debes irte.  
—Ten cuidado —Aunque siempre me preocupare.  
—Hn.

Las horas pasan lentamente cuando estas fuera, especialmente cuando estas peleando y no estoy allí para ayudarte.  
Paseo por la casa inquieto revisándolo todo, una manía que herede de mi madre, pero me encuentro con algo raro, apenas se nota, un pedazo tela negra asomando detrás de un mueble, parece ser una de tus capas, lleva escondida mucho tiempo a juzgar por el desgaste. Al desdoblar la tela para revisarla caen al suelo algunas cosas.  
—¿Qué es esto? —Recojo todo dejándolo en mi regazo–. Esta fotografía… —Rio al verla, es del día de mi cumpleaños, todos vinieron a celebrar conmigo lo cual no te hizo gracia, pues esperábamos pasar ese día solos en mi casa, en la cama mayormente.

_Retrospectiva  
—Hiei… ¿qué planeas? —Acababan de dar las ocho de la noche, el demonio de fuego se había presentado con una idea muy clara en mente.  
—Hn… —Hiei gruño levemente posicionándose sobre mi—. Quédate quieto… hoy yo mando — sonríes a medias dejando que nuestros cuerpos se acoplen placenteramente.  
—… —La sensación de electricidad me hace guardar silencio dejándote hacer lo que quieras… hasta que el sonido del timbre nos interrumpe.  
—Debo ir a ver quién es… —Traté de levantarme pero me lo impides.  
—Que se vayan… estúpidos humanos… —comienzas a besar mi cuello.  
—Je… —Lo cual borra de mi mente la idea de abrir la puerta.  
—¡KURAMA VAMOS A ENTRAR! —La voz de Yusuke rompió el encanto.  
—Hn… —Hiei se retiro al instante y se puso su ropa en un santiamén.  
—¡Hiei…! —Quise gritar "No te vayas" pero me interrumpí en mitad de la frase y guardé silencio.  
—No me iré… —Me sentí muy feliz de escucharte.  
—Gracias.  
La tarde paso sin grandes sucesos entre las bromas y la comida, pero lo mejor, fue cuando el pastel hecho por Yukina y Keiko apareció…claro hasta que la fotografía se tomó.  
La fotografía muestra mi rostro cubierto de merengue, cortesía de Yusuke y Kuwabara que por cierto acabaron regañados por Keiko y Botan, Yukina me dio una servilleta para que pudiera limpiarme, pero lo mas importante es que estás a mi lado en la imagen, muy enojado y con claras intenciones de asesinato marcadas en tu rostro…  
Fin de la retrospectiva  
_  
—¿Qué más habrá aquí? —Al parecer era una especie de bóveda donde Hiei guardaba las cosas que atesoraba, también esta el boleto de la primera película que vimos juntos en el cine, lo forcé a ir pero al final pareció gustarle la experiencia.

_Retrospectiva  
—No comprendo que hacemos aquí —El centro comercial estaba a rebosar con todas las personas que paseaban ese fin de semana.  
—Se llama cine, la gente viene a divertirse con historias que son representadas en la pantalla —Intenté explicarle en vano.  
—Los humanos son extraños —Lo unico que parecía gustarle era el helado que le había comprado.  
—Si no te gusta nos iremos —La película era acerca de viajes en el tiempo, bastante entretenida, pero a Hiei le pareció interesante al no ser eso todavia algo posible en el mundo demoniaco.  
—¿Qué te pareció? —Tomé tu mano con cuidado cuando caminamos hacia el auto, estaba oscuro y nadie podía vernos.  
— Interesante —Sonrió cautelosamente—. Tal vez podría sernos útil alguna vez —evite reirme de la visión de Hiei utilizando esa maquina.  
— Quizás —recordé las teorias hacerca de los viajes en el tiempo—. Podría no ser tan positivo.  
—Tal vez, pero podría evitar que Yusuke nos interrumpiera —hizo una mueca recordando.  
—Eso si que seria útil —Recordé una ocación durante la cual siendo Youko Kurama fui interrumpido por sus planes de ir al festival de luna llena, por poco lo mato… literalmente.  
—Lo sé —Con una ultima sonrisa de complicidad emprendimos el regreso a casa.  
Fin de la retrospectiva._

Tantos recuerdos tan agradables, aunque pensaba que Hiei se había divertido era bueno encontrar una prueba tangible, que no fuera solo mi instinto, acerca de estos momentos.

Ya era de noche, acomodé el resto de los objetos, no quería seguir inspeccionando las cosas, estaba invadiendo la privacidad de mi demonio de fuego, si en algún momento él lo deseaba, me mostraría sus tesoros. Había dejado la capa como la encontré, cuando escuché la ventana de mi cuarto abrirse, señal inequivoca de que Hiei estaba de regreso.

—Volviste –suspiré aliviado al ver que estaba ileso, tu sonreiste y te sentaste en mi cama deshaciendote de tu ropa, la cual estaba manchada con lodo.  
—¿Me crees tan debil? –la insinuación te parecia divertida.  
—Claro que no –me acerqué para besarte, esa noche dormiríamos juntos de nuevo.

Fin

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Espero que les gustara :D


End file.
